Un nuevo ¿Presente?
by Usako-Hibiki
Summary: Un deseo a una estrella puede ser muy peligroso... las cosas realmente podrían cambiar...


NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Antes de comenzar, debo aclarar que hago esto sin fines  
de lucro y que los personajes no me pertenecen... solo los hijos... je, je,  
je... Quiero agradecer a Chris por leerlo y darme su opinión... y por darme  
la idea de ciertos nombres... A Iory por leerlo antes, también :p Gracias a  
mi hija Belldandy por el nombre de la mamá de Akane... Bueno, eso es  
todo... ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!! USAKO HIBIKI  
  
Se dice que al pedir un deseo de todo corazón a una estrella fugaz, éste se  
hará realidad y las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar... ¿cuán grande será el  
cambio?... Sólo el tiempo lo dirá...  
Un nuevo... ¿Presente?  
Era aún de noche cuando Akane, sobresaltada, despertó, sentía que algo  
andaba mal... se levantó y caminó hasta el cuarto de Ranma, pero en el  
camino se topó con él...  
Ranma: ¿Estás bien? Te... te ves pálida...  
Akane: Sí, solo siento como si algo anduviera mal...  
R.: Yo siento lo mismo... además, mi papá no está en ninguna parte, ya lo  
busque por toda la casa...  
A.: ¿Tu papá? ¿Viste al mío?  
R.: No- sonrojándose- antes quería ver si tú estabas bien...  
A.: (sonriendo) Estoy bien, vamos a ver a mi papá y a mis hermanas...  
R.: Akane, yo... ¿me perdonas por haberte insultado son razón hoy en la  
tarde?  
A.: (sorprendida) C-c-claro... no te preocupes... somos amigos, ¿verdad?  
R.: sí...  
A.: Vamos a revisar...  
R.: ¡Hai!  
Sigilosamente se acercaron a cada uno de los cuartos... todo parecía  
normal, pero cuando miraron al interior del curto del Sr. Tendo, se  
llevaron una gran sorpresa...  
R.: (Ahogando un grito de Akane) Shh... ven, salgamos... - una vez afuera-  
¿Esa era...?  
A.: (llorando) ¡Era... era... mi... mi ma... mi mamá! Y... y... ¡Estaba...  
estaba en la cama... con papá... como si nada... hubiese pasado!  
R.: (abrazándola) Tranquila... aquí está pasando algo muy extraño...  
Nodoka: (apareciendo) ¿Ranma? ¿Akane? Es muy tarde para que estén  
despiertos...  
R.: (separándose de Akane) ¡Mamá! ¿Qué...? ¿Y papá?  
N.: ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Pensé que no lo harías... después de todo murió  
cuando sólo tenías 3 años...  
A.: ¡¿Qué?!  
R.: (Disimulando) S-Sí, es verdad... es que... soñé con él... eso... y  
pensé... pensé que estaba vivo... lo- lo siento...  
N.: (Yéndose) Es bueno que lo recuerdes... Ahora vayan a dormir, mañana es  
un largo día para todos... recuerden que Nabiki se casa con Kuno...  
R.: Ahora sí que no hay dudas... algo raro está pasando aquí...  
A.: Mi mamá viva y tu papá muerto... - pensando en algo - eso podría  
significar que, tal vez, no tienes la maldición.  
R.: Vayamos al gimnasio y comprobémoslo...  
Una vez en él...  
A.: Prepárate, te voy a mojar... - mirando incrédula - ¡Tu maldición! ¡No  
está!  
R.: Esto... ¡Esto es magnifico! Pero... debemos averiguar que está  
pasando...  
A.: ¿Aunque eso signifique volver a tu maldición?... ¿O que yo vuelva a  
perder a mi mamá?  
R.: (mirándola) Si tú quieres dejarlo así, estaré de acuerdo...  
A.: Pues yo...  
...: Mamá, ven a dormir... Deja que papá descanse...  
A.: ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?  
Niña: ¿No me reconoces? Soy Sakura, tu hija...  
A.: S-Sí, claro... es que con la oscuridad no te reconocí... ^-^ '  
Sakura: No sé por qué no se casa de una vez, siempre se ven de noche y yo  
sé que se quieren, pero son muy...  
R.: (interrumpiéndola) Disculpa, hija, ¿Qué edad tienes?  
S.: 12 años, papá...  
R.: Y yo, ¿Qué edad tengo?  
S.: 30, ¿Porqué?  
R.: (pensando) ¡30! Esto parece el futuro - en voz alta - porque quiero que  
veas que eres muy pequeña para entender algunas cosas y, además, las  
órdenes las doy yo...  
S.: Lo siento, papá... (con carita tierna) ¿me perdonas?  
R.: Sí, pero que no se repita... ahora ve a tu cuarto... pero antes me das  
un beso...  
S.: Está bien - dándole un besito - buenas noches... te espero en el  
cuarto, mamá..  
A.: Sí... (aún en estado de shock) ¿Era nuestra hija? ¿Y no estamos  
casados?  
R.: (sin oír) Es hermosa, se parece a ti...  
A.: ¡RANMA! ¿Porqué no estamos casados?  
R.: ¿uh?... Tal vez al pasó, debemos averiguar qué es lo que está  
pasando... además, ya tenemos 30 años...  
A.: No me había dado cuenta de que tienes una expresión más madura y no la  
de un niño...  
R.: Y tu cabello está más largo de lo que lo tenías cuando te conocí...  
A.: (nerviosa) Mañana se-será... será un largo día...  
R.: Sí, bueno... es hora de dormir, vamos... te acompaño a tu cuarto...  
En el cuarto de Akane...  
A.: Buenas noches, Ranma...  
R.: ¿Te importaría si entro a darle un beso en la frente a Sakura? (¡Qué  
instinto paterno más tierno!)  
A.: No, pasa... no me había fijado que mi cuarto era más grande...  
En el cuarto había 2 camas más con unos nombres en sus cabeceras, en ellas,  
2 hermosos pequeños dormían: Sakura y Seiya...  
R.: ¡Akane! ¡Son 2! ¡Sakura y Seiya!  
A.: Son... (mirando tiernamente) Son hermosos... - preocupada - pero no  
entiendo que pasa aquí, tendremos que averiguar...  
R.: A decir verdad...  
A.: ¿Sí?  
R.: N-Nada... - saliendo - Buenas noches, mañana hablaremos... - pensando -  
...tal vez prefiera dejarlo así...  
N.: (apareciendo) ¿Aún no te duermes?  
R.: ¡Mamá!... Pensé que estarías dormida...  
N.: No tengo sueño, las medicinas me dan insomnio... así que salí a  
caminar...  
R.: Te acompaño...  
N.: Está bien...  
R.: Mamá... Esto... Esto te va a sonar extraño, pero... ¿Me podrías contar  
lo que ha pasado desde que estamos aquí?...- sonriendo tontamente - Es que  
quiero un resumen de mi vida.. je, je, je...  
N.: ¿Desde que llegamos acá?... Pues... llegamos cuando tenías 16 años, por  
un compromiso hecho por tu padre... te habías convertido en el prometido de  
Akane, para así mantenerle estilo "Todo Vale"... al principio, Akane y tú  
no se llevaban muy bien, pero 2 años después, al salir de la Escuela, ella  
quedó embarazada... no se quisieron casar y aún ignoro porqué... -  
mirándolo - bueno, fue entonces cuando nació Sakura, es una niña muy buena,  
luego, 2 años más tarde, volvió a quedar embarazada y tuvo a Seiya... Más  
tarde, 4 años después, tuvo los mellizos Yuriko y Keishiro, que duermen  
contigo... a decir verdad, ya es parte de nuestra vida el que ustedes no se  
casen, aunque todos sabemos que se aman y con un quinto hijo en camino...  
Yo creo que es hora que se decidan de una vez... - nostálgica - Tú, ya  
tienes tu carrera, eres un excelente artista marcial y reconocido  
mundialmente, y Akane siempre ha estado a tu lado y a veces siendo tu  
segundo lugar cuando ha podido participar luego de dar a luz... Desde hace  
10 años que ustedes han participado en torneos y han ganado el 1er y 2do  
lugar, y con ellos han ganado muchísimo dinero... la casa que están  
construyendo es hermosa, pero espero que sea para cuando estén casados...  
yo los quiero mucho, pero, antes de morir, quisiera verlos casados y tú  
sabes que el Dr. Me dio sólo 1 año más de vida...  
R.: ¡¿QUÉ?!... Digo - tristemente - lo.. lo sé...  
N.: Por lo menos han dejado los torneos para dedicarse al Dojo... Tal vez  
ahora...  
R.: No hemos hablado de eso con Akane, pero para serte sincero, quiero  
estar con ella por el resto de mi vida...  
N.: Me alegra oír eso... Ahora vete a dormir... o mañana estarás cansado y  
eso no puede pasar con el padrino...  
R.: ¿Padrino?... s-s-sí, claro... buenas noches... - pensando - mi mamá va  
a morir... ¡ahora que por fin puedo estar con ella! - percatándose de algo  
- ¡¿Quinto Hijo?!  
Al entrar en su cuarto, notó que 2 niños dormían en 2 camas muy parecidas y  
con los nombres en sus cabeceras... Eran hermosos...  
Al otro día...  
R.: Buenos días, Akane... ya levanté a los mellizos - en secreto - son  
nuestros también, Yuriko y Keishiro, - en voz alta - pensé que aún no te  
levantarías...  
A.: ¡¿Me - me - mellizos?! - reaccionando - digo, los niños me despertaron  
hace un rato, dijeron que debía prepararme porque soy la madrina...  
R.: Y yo, el padrino...  
A.: ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
R.: Anoche me encontré con mamá y conversamos... - triste - ella... a ella  
solo le queda 1 año de vida... pero se ve tan tranquila, que pienso que es  
lo mejor... después de todo querrá estar con papá...  
A.: Tal vez prefieras averiguar cómo volver a la realidad que conocemos...  
R.: No lo sé... yo... ¿sa - sabes que estás embarazada?  
A.: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
R.: Al parecer, hemos hecho muchas cosas, pero no las recuerdo y me  
gustaría vivir todo lo que me contó mamá...  
A.: ¿Y qué te contó?  
N.: (apareciendo) ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos! Debemos ir a la Iglesia...  
R.: ¡Ya vamos! - a Akane - luego te cuento, ¿bueno?  
A.: Está bien, vamos... - mirando hacia atrás - niños, nos vamos...  
R.: Veo que haz asumido el rol de madre...  
A.: ¡Claro!... son nuestros hijos...  
R.: (en las nubes) Sí... Nuestros hijos...  
A.: ¿Vamos? Los niños ya subieron al auto...  
R.: ¿uh? Sí, claro...  
La boda de Nabiki fue hermosa, todos estaban felices y tranquilos...  
A.: ¿Te das cuenta de que no existen tus fastidiosas prometidas ni tus  
problemas?  
R.: Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de esta extraña situación...  
A.: ¿Qué más te ha gustado?  
R.: Eso... je, je... ¿Sabías que somos artistas marciales reconocidos  
mundialmente? - viéndola negar - Mamá me lo dijo... Tú y yo hemos ganado  
tantos torneos, y con ellos tanto dinero en estos 10 últimos años, que  
ahora nos retiramos para dar clases en el Dojo, además, estamos  
construyendo una casa para nosotros y nuestros hijos... - Recordando - me  
dijo también, que estás embarazada, y que ya todos están acostumbrados a  
que no estemos casados... pero me gustaría saber la razón... Esto no es  
correcto... Nadie nos ha dijo nada, ni tu mamá, ni tu papá... ni mi mamá...  
A.: ¿No te dijo la razón?  
R.: No la sabía... solo dijo que no dimos ninguna explicación...  
A.: Tal vez, simplemente queríamos vivir nuestras vidas y sin quererlo nos  
involucramos...  
R.: ¡PERO SON 4 HIJOS Y UNO EN CAMINO!  
A.: (meditando) Tal vez nuestro orgullo no lo permitió...  
R.: Eso tiene más sentido...  
Cuando la fiesta terminó, todos volvieron a sus casas... solo una pareja no  
estaba durmiendo... en medio de la noche, estas 2 personas, en el Dojo,  
trataban de averiguar que pasaba...  
R.: Aún no lo entiendo... Esto parece una dimensión paralela...  
A.: Sí, pero... (Roja) me... me gusta lo que estoy viviendo y me gusta  
tener a nuestros hijos...  
R.: (rojo) A mí también, pero... me... me... gustaría recordar.. lo que...  
hicimos...  
A.: (casi en susurro) A mí también...  
R.: (pensativo) Ahora que recuerdo... Yo estaba en el techo, aburrido de  
todas las peleas, los problemas y mi maldición... en eso estaba, cuando vi  
una estrella fugaz y deseé de todo corazón que todo fuera diferente...  
A.: ¿Deseaste eso?... mmm... Ahora que lo dices... Yo también vi una  
estrella fugaz, tal vez fue la misma... el caso es que deseé que mamá  
viviera y que todos nuestros problemas desaparecieran... además quería que  
pudiéramos tomar nuestras propias decisiones... Y sobre todo... poder...  
estar junto a ti...  
R.: Akane... Yo... - abrazándola - no sabes cuanto deseé poder estar  
contigo... yo... yo... Te Amo...  
A.: Yo también te amo, Ranma...  
Esa noche, se fundieron en un beso largo y se unieron hasta ser sólo uno...  
fue una entrega mutua que esperaban jamás olvidar, una entrega que duró  
hasta el amanecer, mientras la última estrella fugaz recorría el  
firmamento... en ese instante, un amante pedía un deseo sin siquiera  
sospecharlo...  
R.: ¿Sabes, Akane?  
A.: ¿mmm?  
R.: Desearía poder vivir todo lo que me contó mamá... pero quiero hacer lo  
correcto... Desearía volver al pasado de esta realidad y conocerte de  
nuevo...  
A.: Yo también... Esta realidad es maravillosa... Desearía poder vivirla...  
R.: (besándola) Está amaneciendo... Es hora de volver a nuestros cuartos...  
A.: Tienes razón... - al llegar a su cuarto, buscó su diario de vida y  
dentro de él vio una cadena con un anillo de matrimonio que decía Ranma  
Saotome - Esto es... entonces... ¿sí nos casamos? Creo que debo decirlo a  
Ranma por la mañana...  
Pero... Esa mañana, el deseo de ambos se cumplió, y, al despertar, ya no  
recordaban lo sucedido, sólo sabían que debían conocer a la persona con la  
que se casarían y compartirían su vida...  
N.: ¡Hijo, levántate!  
R.: ¡Pero hoy no toca escuela!  
N.: Nos vamos a Nerima, debes conocer a tu prometida...  
R.: Pero, mamá, no quiero tener que...  
N.: ¡"Pero", Nada! Fue la última voluntad de tu padre y la vamos a cumplir,  
además, todo esto es para mantener el estilo "Todo Vale" y la tradición de  
mi familia del uso de la Katana... hijo, te he entrenado y te he enseñado  
todo lo que tu padre dejó en estos manuscritos, incluso hay cosas que él no  
sabía, pues no las alcanzó a estudiar... Has luchado con todos los artistas  
marciales del pueblo y a todos has vencido sin problemas, incluso en el uso  
de la Katana... ya es hora de que conozcas a la dicha con la que  
mantendrías este estilo...  
R.: Lo sé, mamá... - resignado. - Está bien, nos vamos a Nerima...  
Mientras ellos partían, en otro lugar de Japón...  
Akane: ¡¿Y porqué yo?!  
Mamá Naoko: Porque él tiene tu edad, además eres la única que practica  
artes marciales... y este compromiso es para mantener la escuela de combate  
libre...  
A.: Pero, mamá, yo...  
M. N.: Lo siento, Akane... Tú eres la elegida... te he preparado para ser  
una buena esposa y tu padre se ha encargado de entrenarte...  
A.: Pero...  
Soun: ¡Ya basta, Akane! ¡Conocerás a tu prometido y se acabó!... Sé que se  
llevarán bien...  
A.: (triste) Sí, papá...  
Nabiki: Al menos ya no tendrás que luchar con los chicos de la escuela para  
saber quien será tu prometido...  
A.: ¡Cállate, Nabiki! ¡Eres una pesada!  
M. N.: ¡Ya, niñas! ¡Tranquilas y terminen la cena!  
Las 2: Sí, mamá...  
Kasumi: ¿Cuándo llegarán?  
Soun: Dentro de unos días...  
2 días después...  
N.: Aquí es, hijo... - gritando - Buenas tardes, ¿Hay alguien?  
R.: ¡Es una casa enorme!  
K.: Buenas Tardes, ¿Qué se les ofrece?  
N.: Soy Nodoka Saotome y este es mi hijo Ranma...  
K.: Uds. Deben ser los amigos de papá... pasen, por favor... iré a buscar a  
mis padres...  
N.: Gracias...  
Un rato después...  
S.: Sra. Nodoka, ¡Tanto tiempo!  
N.: Sr. Tendo... Dígame Nodoka, por favor...  
S.: Disculpe, Nodoka...  
M. N.: ¿Cómo estás, amiga?  
N.: Muy bien, querida... Este es mi hijo... Ranma Saotome...  
S.: Se ve muy fuerte...  
N.: Y lo es... ha dominado todas las técnicas de mi esposo y además domina  
la Katana a su antojo...  
S.: ¡¡Vaya!! - dándole la mano - ¡Hijo, es un placer conocerte!  
M. N.: Mucho gusto, Ranma...  
R.: Mucho gusto, Sr. Tendo - inclinándose - Mucho gusto Sra. Tendo...  
M. N.: ¡HIJAS! Bajen, por favor...  
...: ¡Sí, mamá!  
Nab.: (apareciendo) ¿Qué pasa?  
S.: Quiero que conozcan a Nodoka y Ranma Saotome...  
Las 3: Mucho Gusto...  
S.: Ranma... Esta es Akane... ella será tu prometida - a Akane - Akane,  
este es Ranma Saotome y él será tu prometido...  
Los 2: Mucho gusto...  
S.: Los dejaremos solos para que se conozcan...  
M. N.: Vamos, niñas... Nodoka, pasa por aquí, por favor, te mostraré tu  
habitación y luego la de Ranma...  
Cuando ya todos se habían ido...  
R.: Siento mucho que te hayan obligado a comprometerte conmigo...  
A.: Es una orden de mis padres y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... lo  
único que siento es que me hubiera gustado poder escoger a mi esposo... -  
sonriendo - pero podemos ser amigos...  
R.: Creo que eso estará bien, de todas formas, por algo hay que empezar...  
- pensando - qué hermosa sonrisa...  
A.: Bueno... ¿y qué sabes de Artes Marciales?  
R.: ¿Qué es lo que sé? Pues, casi todo... domino el "estilo Libre" desde  
que tengo 8 años y he estudiado todos los pergaminos que dejó papá... he  
vencido a todos los luchadores que se han enfrentado a mí... además, domino  
la Katana a mi antojo, es por eso que siempre va en mi espalda... siempre  
estoy en guardia... ¡Nadie me ha vencido!  
A.: ¡Eres un engreído!  
R.: ¡No lo soy! Sólo digo la verdad... además tú te ves muy debilucha para  
ser una artista marcial... - pensando - ¿porque dije eso? La verdad es no  
creo que sea débil, pero si demasiado hermosa para luchar...  
A.: ¡Débil! ¡Yo no débil!... He vencido a todos los chicos de mi escuela y  
eso incluye a los artistas marciales... me he entrenado con papá desde los  
3 años...  
R.: Pues creo que no me llegas ni a los talones...  
A.: (sacando un mazo y estrellándolo contra Ranma) ¡ERES UN CRETINO!  
R.: (estrellado contra la pared) ¡Ella hace que mis defensas bajen! -  
gritando - ¡Eres una marimacho! ¡Creí que te habían educado como una dama!  
Luego de esto, mientras pasaban los meses, la relación de estos 2 chicos  
iba empeorando más y más... hasta que un día...  
A.: ¡Apresúrate, Ranma! Mamá dijo que llegáramos temprano, tendremos una  
cena especial por el fin de semestre... ¡Apresúrate, BAKA!  
R.: ¡Ya voy! - pensando - Yo que quería ir al parque con ella... - en voz  
alta - ¡No soy Baka! ¡MARIMACHO!  
A.: (corriendo) ¡Vamos! ¡Estamos atrasados, pero ya verás lo que hace mi  
mazo con tu cabeza cuando lleguemos a casa!  
Pero antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta de la escuela, tropezó con una  
piedra y cayó, torciéndose el tobillo...  
R.: ¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?  
A.: ¡AYY! ¡Me duele! Creo que me torcí el tobillo...  
R.: Te llevaré donde el Dr. Tofú... - tomándola en brazos - ¡vamos! ¡Se te  
está hinchando demasiado!  
A.: (roja) Gracias...  
En la consulta del Dr. T...  
Dr. T: Estará bien dentro de unos días, pero por ahora será mejor que  
descanses por 2 días, luego podrás caminar sin esforzarte mucho...  
A.: ¿Puedo ir a casa?  
Dr. T: pues si alguien te lleva...  
R.: Yo la llevaré... (rojo) no se preocupe...  
Dr. T: entonces, no hay problema... -pasándole unas cajas a Akane - aquí  
tienes unos analgésicos por si te duele demasiado... dentro de 2 semanas  
estarás bien... no te preocupes y descansa... no fuerces el pie cuando te  
levantes...  
A.: Gracias, así lo haré...  
R.: ¿Vamos?  
A.: (roja) sí... - al Dr. - Nos vemos...  
Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó por el camino a casa...  
R.: (Preocupado) ¿te sientes bien?  
A.: Sí...  
R.: Bien...  
A.: ¿Ranma?  
R.: ¿Sí, qué pasa?  
A.: ¿porque de pronto eres tan amable conmigo?  
R.: (suspirando) Es que... si no hubiese sido por mí, no te habrías  
caído... debí apresurarme más en salir... Y no haberte ofendido...  
A.: (sorprendida) ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No fue tu culpa!  
R.: Es que... no podría soportar que te pasara algo malo... - mirándola -  
Eres muy importante para mí... yo... yo... yo te... yo te quiero...  
A.: Ranma... yo... yo también... yo también te quiero...  
En ese minuto, Ranma acercó a Akane a su cara y la besó en la boca dulce y  
apasionadamente...  
A.: (separándose) te quiero mucho, Ranma...  
R.: Y yo a ti... - mirando hacia el frente - estamos llegando, ¿crees que  
debamos decirle a nuestros padres que tú y yo...?  
A.: ¿Nos queremos? Mmmmm... Creo que no... a menos que nos queramos casar  
mañana...  
R.: Tienes razón... sería mejor fingir... comportarnos como siempre...  
A.: Está bien, mi dulce engreído...  
R.: (sonriendo) Entonces estamos de acuerdo, mi querida debilucha...  
A.: Quiero dejar en claro que cualquier cosa ofensiva que te diga será solo  
para mantener las apariencias...  
R.: Lo mismo digo... nos veremos por las noches, ¿verdad? (N. A.: no  
piensen mal)  
A.: ¡Claro! Y después de la escuela podríamos salir a caminar, dejando la  
excusa de que tenemos que hacer tareas o que debemos ir a la biblioteca a  
estudiar...  
R.: Entonces estamos de acuerdo...  
A.: Sí...  
R.: Bien... Vamos a entrar...  
A.: Una cosa más - acercándose a Ranma - Esto es para que no me olvides...  
- besándolo dulcemente...  
R.: ...  
A.: (separándose) Ahora, entremos...  
R.: S - Sí... - tomando aire - creo que esto me resultará más difícil delo  
que pensé...  
A.: No te preocupes, ya lo resolveremos...  
R.: Está bien... aquí vamos - entrando - ¡buenas noches, familia!  
Nab.: ¿Y desde cuando te traen en brazos, hermanita?  
A.: Desde que me torcí el tobillo y me recetaron descanso... además, si no  
fuera por este BAKA, yo estaría bien...  
R.: ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Es toda tuya por querer llegar a comer! ¡Vas  
acrecer como una vaca!  
A.: ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un estúpido! - mirando a otro lado - Papá, ¿puedes  
llevarme a mi cuarto? ¡No quiero seguir en brazos de este cretino!  
S.: ¡Claro! ( - tomándola de los brazos de Ranma - Ven aquí, vamos a tu  
cuarto...  
M. N.: Te llevaré de comer... subo en un instante...  
A.: Gracias, mamá...  
Esa noche, mientras toda la casa Tendo dormía, una sombra golpeaba la  
ventana de una enamorada chica...  
R.: (despacio) Akane, ¿puedo pasar?  
A.: (despacio) Pasa, está abierto...  
R.: (besándola) ¿Cómo te sientes?  
A.: Mejor, pero ahora... ¡Me siento excelente!  
R.: ¿Porqué?  
A.: Porque estás conmigo, tontito...  
R.: je, je... oye, ¿porqué tenías la ventana abierta?  
A.: es que le dije a papá que tenía calor y que la abriera... sabía que  
vendrías y quería que entraras...  
R.: Es que no podía soportar tenerte tan cerca y no poder verte...  
A.: (sonriendo) ven, siéntate a mi lado...  
R.: ¿qué vamos a hacer durante este tiempo?... Digo... quiero salir de la  
escuela y estudiar Educación Física para poder complementar mi  
entrenamiento...  
A.: Yo también, pero podríamos salir de la escuela y casarnos a escondidas,  
solo lo diremos cuando hayamos cumplido nuestras metas... ¿qué opinas?  
R.: a mí me parece bien...  
A.: Pobre Kuno, tanto que quería que yo me fijara en él...  
R.: es un pesado... si no fuera por mi destreza, me habría matado hace  
rato...  
A.: es entretenido verlo volar cuando lo golpeamos...  
R.: sí... ja, ja, ja, ja... Pero te prometo algo... si te vuelve a abrazar,  
lo voy a enviar una temporada al hospital...  
A.: Ten cuidado, creo que no has demostrado toda tu fuerza y no me gustaría  
que alguien saliese herido...  
R.: en algo tienes razón, no he mostrado todo mi poder... solo Ryoga lo  
sabe porque está casi a mi nivel...  
A.: ¿Ryoga? ¿Quién es él?  
R.: ¿No te he hablado de él?  
A.: No...  
R.: Es un amigo y novio de mi amiga Ukyo, creo que tampoco te he hablado de  
ella... verás... ellos son de mi pueblo natal, somos amigos de la  
escuela... cuando me fui, les dejé una carta diciéndoles que venía para  
acá. El padre de Ukyo tiene un restaurante y espera que ella se haga  
cargo... creo que es estos días se iba al Tibet a meditar y la dejaría a  
cargo de todo, por lo menos tiene a Ryoga que le ayuda...  
A.: No sabía que tenías amigos allá donde vivías...  
R.: sí, pero solo eran ellos 2... no soy bueno con los amigos... soy un  
tanto rudo con ellos, solo los que me conocen saben como soy en realidad...  
solo ellos se dieron el tiempo...  
A.: ¿Y porque solo ellos?  
R.: creo que los demás me tenían miedo, en cambio Ryoga y Ukyo eran  
luchadores también y sabían que con el poder viene la gran responsabilidad  
de saber ocuparlo... tal vez mis compañeros pensaban que les haría daño...  
A.: Yo nunca te he temido... creo que es porque... me gustaste desde el  
primer día...  
R.: (acercándose) tú también me gustaste desde el primer día... eres la  
única que ha logrado derribar mis defensas... y sólo lo hiciste con tu  
sonrisa...  
Ranma besó a su prometida dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, poco  
a poco el beso se iba volviendo más intenso, pero Akane se asustó un poco y  
saltó hacia atrás...  
A.: Ranma, yo... nunca he estado con...  
R.: Shhhhhhh... Yo tampoco, discúlpame... no te voy a obligar a hacer algo  
para lo que no te sientas preparada o no quieras... tranquila, yo sólo me  
conformo con besarte y ver tu hermoso rostro con esa adorable sonrisa...  
A.: (Sonriendo) gracias, Ranma... la verdad es que prefiero esperar...  
R.: Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, no necesito que pruebes que me amas... lo  
sé perfectamente al sentir tus miradas y tus labios... Puedo esperar hasta  
que seas mi esposa... no tengo ningún apuro ni tengo intención de separarme  
de ti, así que no te preocupes.  
A.: (abrazándolo) ¡Eres un sol! ¡Gracias!  
R.: tú haces que sea así, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía sentir todo  
esto... me tienes hechizado... (besándola) te amo...  
A.: Y yo te amo a ti, Ranma...  
R.: (viendo la hora) Creo que debo volver a mi cuarto, es muy tarde y  
mañana debemos ir a Tokio... ¿recuerdas? Con la familia...  
A.: Pero creo que yo no podré ir... el Dr. Tofú dijo que debía reposar por  
2 días...  
R.: mmmmm... tal vez yo me podría quedar a cuidarte... diré que como es mi  
culpa que estés así, me quedaré para atenderte, ¿te parece?  
A.: sí, me parece bien... por mi no hay problema (  
R.: pero creo que hablaré con mi madre, ella podrá resolverlo de una manera  
más adecuada...  
A.: es lo mejor... ya sabes como son mi papá y mi mamá, en cuanto ven  
alguna señal de amistad, celebran que al fin nos casaremos...  
R.: tienes razón... entonces hablaré con mamá y asunto arreglado...  
(besándola) ahora me voy... buenas noches, mi amor...  
A.: buenas noches... te amo...  
Al otro día...  
N.: (entrando) Ranma... despierta, es hora de que te vistas... la familia  
va a Tokio...  
R.: ¿mmm? ¿Tokio? - levantándose - pero Akane no puede ir, ¿acaso alguien  
se quedará atendiéndola?  
N.: ¡Por supuesto!  
R.: ¿acaso contrataron alguien?  
N.: no, hijo... mucho mejor que eso... TÚ te quedarás cuidando a Akane...  
R.: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! ¿PORQUE? ¡No Tengo el deber de cuidar a esa  
marimacho buena para nada!  
N.: eres su prometido y por lo tanto es tu deber... ¡Te quedarás aquí y la  
atenderás hasta que regresemos!  
R.: ¡Esto no me parece correcto! Supongo que, por lo menos, tardarán poco,  
¿verdad? Irán solo por el día, ¿no?  
N.: nos iremos por 2 días, volveremos la mañana del tercer día de  
ausencia...  
R.: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¿Y yo tendré que quedarme con... con ESA?  
N.: "ESA" como tú le llamas, es tu prometida y si no la atiendes como es  
debido, ocuparé mi Katana en ti... ¿lo has entendido?  
R.: (sudando) S-S-S-S-Sí, m-m-m-mamá...°_°  
N.: bien... (saliendo) ahora vístete y ve a tomar desayuno...  
R.: (sonriendo) esto es mejor de lo que creí.. no tuve que decir nada y mi  
actuación fue excelente...  
Después del desayuno...  
N.: Bien, Ranma... Naoko está diciéndole a Akane que tú te quedarás con  
ella...  
A.: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! ¿Y pórquese va a quedar ese Baka conmigo?  
¿Acaso no tengo ja familia que me cuide?  
MN.: ¡Es tu prometido y debe cumplir! ¡Y tú, como buena prometida, debes  
aceptar que te atienda mientras estás en cama!  
A.: ¡Yo no elegí ser su prometida! ¡No tengo porque aceptar nada de él!  
MN.: Es una orden de tu padre y vas a obedecer... si no cooperas, el  
castigo será severo... recuerda que muy pronto será tu cumpleaños...  
A.: ¡UISH! ¡Está bien! - pensando - no tienes idea de lo feliz que me  
siento... je, je, je...  
Mientras tanto...  
R.: ¬_¬U esto no va a resultar, mamá... - pensando - ella es buena  
actriz... je, je... ¡2 días solos!  
N.: Resultará... de todas formas tienes que atenderla... ya verás que  
podrás hacerlo... mi Katana lo asegura...  
R.: ...  
MN.: (bajando) Nodoka... vamos, nos esperan en casa del Dr. Tofú...  
N.: Sí, vamos... no hagamos esperar al prometido de Kasumi... - a Ranma -  
nos vemos, hijo... y ya sabes... mi Katana estará feliz si logras atender a  
tu prometida sin ningún inconveniente...  
R.: Sí, mamá -_-u... No se preocupe por su hija, Señora Tendo...  
MN.: No lo haré, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien...  
  
Mientras ella se iban, Ranma las seguía con la mirada, manteniéndose en su  
posición hasta que el portón quedó totalmente cerrado...  
R.: (entrando a la habitación de Akane) ¡al fin solos!  
A.: ¿Cómo estuvo mi actuación?  
R.: tan buena como la mía... - riendo - el secándolo que quedó en la  
mañana, sumado con el que hiciste tú ahora, les quitó toda esperanza de que  
nosotros tendríamos un romance...  
A.: Esa era la idea... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...  
R.: je, je, je... ¿tomaste desayuno?  
A.: sí, mamá me trajo...  
R.: ¿quieres que te lleve al patio? El Dojo está cerrado...  
A.: Eso me gustaría, pero debo darme un baño y luego vestirme y eso me será  
muy difícil...  
R.: entonces bajaremos y tomarás aire desde el comedor... - pícaramente -  
a menos que quieras que te ayude a darte un baño y a desvestirte...  
A.: No tientes tu suerte, Saotome - de manera sexy - no vaya a ser que te  
diga que sí....  
R.: (rojo) ¿Qué pasó con eso de "quiero esperar"?  
A.: (roja) Pues... je, je, je, je... creo que al estar solos se me quitó el  
miedo...  
Ranma comenzó a besar a Akane dulce y apasionadamente, comenzó a  
acariciarla por todo el cuerpo y Akane respondía con dulces caricias... La  
ropa se dejó caer poco a poco, pero cuando solo quedaba la ropa interior...  
R.: (al oído) Akane, si quieres que lleguemos hasta aquí, no tengo ningún  
inconveniente... podría pasarme el todo el día así y no me arrepentiría...  
solo quiero estar a tu lado...  
A.: (mirándolo intensamente) ¿En verdad? - viéndolo asentir - entonces,  
esperemos hasta estar casados... aunque me gustaría que no dejarás de  
acariciarme... no me dejes...  
R.: nunca te dejaré... te amo, pequeña...  
Las caricias siguieron, pero se contuvieron... aun no era el momento...  
Por la tarde...  
A.: ¿ Me ayudas a llegar al baño, por favor?  
R.: está bien, ¿puedes vestirte sola?  
A.: sí, no te preocupes... me las arreglaré, sino te llamo...  
R.: bueno, mientras prepararé la cena...  
A.: me parece bien...  
Pasaron los 2 días y entre ellos nació un amor más grande del que ya se  
tenían, puesto que pudieron conocerse sin tener la presión de sus  
familiares.  
Al llegar la familia, siguieron comportándose como siempre... ni una pista  
dieron de que se amaban...  
Por las noches, Ranma iba al cuarto de Akane y dormía junto a ella... nada  
pasaba... querían esperar, solo dormían...  
Pasó el tiempo y llegó la graduación y, con ella, el baile al que  
asistieron juntos (claro que después de un escándalo para disimular su  
felicidad)  
Esa noche...  
R.: te ves hermosa esta noche, Akane...  
A.: y tú estás más guapo que nunca...  
R.: ven, vamos afuera, tengo que hablar contigo... quiero decirte algo...  
Una vez afuera...  
A.: ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque tanto misterio?  
R.: Akane, yo... yo quería... quería preguntarte... yo... tú...  
esteeeeeeeee...  
A.: ¿sí? - acariciándole el rostro - tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi... te  
amo, soy la chica que daría su vida por ti, ¿recuerdas?  
R.: lo sé... (sacando algo del bolsillo) Yo quería saber... si tú...  
¿quieres... quieres casarte conmigo?  
A.: (mirándolo dulcemente) Sí, Ranma... sí quiero...  
Él le puso un hermoso anillo en forma de rosa en su dedo y luego la besó  
tiernamente...  
R.: Te amo, Akane... Te amo  
A.: Y yo a ti...  
R.: Casémonos este verano... antes de entrar a la Universidad...  
A.: mmmm... me parece bien, pero ¿cómo? ¿Adonde? Se supone que será  
secreto...  
R.: estuve pensando en escribirle a Ryoga y Ukyo... ellos nos podrías  
ayudar...  
A.: es una buena idea, pero... ¿crees que aceptarán?  
R.: Hace tiempo les comenté acerca de nosotros... no mantenemos en  
contacto, ¿sabes?... bueno, ellos me respondieron que nos ayudarían en lo  
que necesitáramos... se me acaba de ocurrir que podemos ir hasta allá y  
casarnos...  
A.: (sonriendo) pues entonces, ¡hagámoslo!  
R.: Debemos planear cómo saldremos de casa por todo el verano...  
A.: Me habían invitado a un campamento... puedo decir que iré... de todas  
formas no se enterarán que es mentira...  
R.: Pues creo que haré un viaje de entrenamiento con Ryoga... mamá no se  
opondrá... je, je, je...  
A.: pues entonces, estamos de acuerdo...  
R.: Nos iremos la próxima semana... ¿está bien?  
A.: no hay problema, justo esa es la fecha del campamento...  
R.: Esconde el anillo... no queremos que sospechen...  
A.: (acercándose) No te preocupes, lo guardaré...  
Ranma besó dulcemente a Akane y luego volvieron a la fiesta...  
Al otro día...  
N.: Ranma, despierta... ¿cómo les fue?  
R.: (despertando) ¿eh? ¿Mamá? - desperezándose - bien, fue divertido...  
N.: ¡que bien! - mirándolo - Hijo, ¿qué harás durante este verano?  
R.: (pensando) ahora comienza el plan - hablando - iré a entrenar a las  
montañas con Ryoga... ¿porque?  
N.: en que la familia irá a la playa... y si no vas...  
R.: ve con ellos, te hará bien... pienso que no vale la pena que te quedes  
sola...  
N.: Tienes razón... iré con ellos... ¿cuando te irás?  
R.: la próxima semana... ¿ y ustedes?  
N.: mañana...  
R.: No te preocupes por mí, quiero que vayas y disfrutes del verano... yo  
tengo que entrenar, puesto que la carrera de educación física me exige  
estar en un excelente estado físico... además, Ryoga y Ukyo se vendrán a  
Nerima y abrirán el restaurante aquí... estudiarán acá, ¿sabes?  
N.: me alegra que se vengan para acá, así tendrás a tus amigos más cerca...  
podrían ser tus padrinos de boda... je, je...  
R.: Mamá ¬¬... no recordemos eso ahora, por favor...  
N.: sabes perfectamente que algún día tendrás que casarte con ella...  
R.: no me pueden obligar... yo no obligaré a nadie a estar conmigo en  
contra de su voluntad... si ella no lo desea, no lo haré... no nos pueden  
obligar a amar...  
N.: Hijo... es por la palabra de tu padre... es el honor de tu padre...  
debes honrar su memoria...  
R.: (suspirando) Lo sé, pero no quisiera que por eso... alguien fuera  
infeliz... dejemos que pase el tiempo y después veremos, ¿ok?  
N.: está bien, ya veremos qué pasa...  
R.: gracias...  
N.: vístete y baja a desayunar... te espero abajo...  
R.: sí, mamá... - pensando - lo siento, mamá, pero es mejor que no sepan la  
verdad, ella y yo queremos vivir nuestra vida tranquilos... tal vez algún  
día sepan que estamos casados...  
Rato después...  
S.: Akane, ¿qué harás este verano?  
A.: creo que me iré con mis amigas de campamento la próxima semana,  
¿porque?  
M. N.: Porque mañana nos iremos a la playa con el doctor Tofú para  
presentarnos a su familia... falta muy poco para el matrimonio de Kasumi y  
vamos a aprovechar de arreglar los últimos detalles...  
A.: Por mi no se preocupen... iré con mis amigas... como ingresamos a  
universidades diferentes, no sé cuando nos volveremos a reunir...  
S.: Entonces, nos veremos al finalizar el verano...  
M. N.: ¿Y tú, Ranma? ¿Irás con nosotros?  
R.: Como le dije a mamá, iré a las montañas a entrenar, debo estar en forma  
y además tengo que aprender unas técnicas especiales que papá me dejó..  
S.: entonces, no irás tampoco... ¿y usted, Nodoka?  
N.: Pensaba quedarme, pero mi hijo insistió en que fuera con ustedes para  
que no estuviera sola...  
M. N.: Por supuesto que vas con nosotros, no te puedes quedar sola, amiga  
mía...  
Nab.: ¿Puedo llevar a mi novio?  
M. N.: ¿a Kuno? Pues... ¿qué dices, querido?  
S.: no creo que haya problema... ya llevan 1 año de novios...  
Nab.: GRACIAS  
S.: Bueno... está todo arreglado, partiremos mañana...  
K.: en la despensa hay provisiones por si quieres llevar a las montañas,  
Ranma...  
R.: Gracias, creo que sacaré unas pocas, aunque Ryoga me dijo que su casa  
en las montañas tenía de todo...  
N.: Espero que tu viaje sea de provecho, hijo...  
R.: yo también, mamá... yo también... (JE, JE, JE)  
Por la tarde todo transcurrió normalmente, la familia preparaba su viaje y  
escuchaban las peleas de Akane y Ranma mientras entrenaban...  
Al otro día...  
S.: Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos vamos...  
Nab.: No hagan travesuras mientras no estemos, ¿eh?  
S.: ¿Qué estas insinuando, Nabiki?  
R.: No le haga caso... jamás me metería con una marimacho como esta...  
A.: (golpeándolo y dejándolo inconsciente) ¡Eres un cretino!  
S.: Entonces no es nada...  
M. N.: Querido, apresúrate, nos están esperando... Adiós chicos, que estén  
bien...  
A.: Adiós, mamá...  
M. N.: cuando despierte Ranma, le dices que le dejamos saludos...  
A.: je, je... sí  
La chica se quedó mirando mientras se iban, luego cerró el portón y entró  
de nuevo a la casa...  
A.: Ranma... (acariciándolo) despierta... ya se fueron...  
R.: (abriendo un ojo) ya lo sé, pero quería que me vinieras a acariciar...  
A.: ¿te dolió el golpe que te di?  
R.: No mucho, pero tenía que hacerme el desmayado para que no  
sospecharan... - él se levantó y la tomó por la barbilla para poder mirarla  
a los ojos, - ¿te he dicho últimamente lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que  
te amo?  
A.: sí, pero me encanta oírtelo decir...  
Poco a poco sus bocas se acercaron para encontrarse en un dulce beso...  
A.: ¿llamaste a los chicos?  
R.: sí, les dije que nos iríamos mañana...  
A.: ¿mañana?  
R.: sí, pensé que, como no estaba la familia, lo mejor era irnos de  
inmediato...  
A.: Bueno... entonces iré a preparar mis cosas...  
R.: Yo iré por las mías... - besándola - espérame en tu cuarto...  
Al rato después...  
R.: (golpeando) ¿puedo pasar?  
A.: sí, pasa...  
R.: ¿estás lista?  
A.: me falta un poco, no sé que llevaré para la ceremonia...  
R.: ¿qué te parece esto? - mostrado un vestido de novia - era de mamá...  
pruébatelo y me dices como te queda...  
A.: ¡es precioso! Me lo probaré, pero no quiero que me lo veas puesto  
aún...  
R.: lo sé, lo sé... la tradición así lo dice... no te preocupes, la  
respetaré...  
A.: ¡gracias! - besándolo - te amo... ahora vete, luego te llamaré para  
decirte como me queda...  
R.: Iré a preparar la cena , ¿te parece?  
A.: sí... ahora, vete...  
R.: (saliendo) no tardes...  
Akane se puso el vestido, era blanco con encajes en la parte de arriba  
formando un corazón, hacia abajo el vestido caía delicadamente hasta llegar  
al borde que estaba graciosamente adornado por rosas blancas... el escote  
de atrás dejaba al descubierto la espalda... se veía muy linda...  
A.: es hermoso... y me queda muy bien, no lo siento apretado ni suelto,  
creo que si lo podré usar...  
Al rato después...  
A.: ¿Ranma? ¿Dónde estás?  
R.: estoy en la cocina  
A.: ¿te ayudo?  
R.: No, ya tengo todo listo, espérame en la sala... llevaré la comida...  
A.: bueno, te espero...  
R.: (con la comida servida) ¿cómo te quedó el vestido?  
A.: Me quedó muy bien...  
R.: supuse que sería así...  
A.: ¿cómo es que tenías ese vestido?  
R.: Mamá lo trajo cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí y lo guardamos en le  
desván... solo lo fui a buscar... - mirándola - mamá me había dicho que  
sería para que mi prometida lo usara el día de nuestra boda...  
A.: entonces está bien que lo use, ¿verdad?  
R.: Claro...  
A.: ¿cuánto tiempo guardaremos el secreto?  
R.: No lo sé, tal vez hasta que logremos todo lo que queremos...  
A.: yo quiero llegar a ser una gran artista marcial y dar clases en el  
Dojo...  
R.: yo quiero... ser un gran artista marcial, reconocido en todo el mundo,  
tener un Dojo y mi casa propia...  
A.: creo que nos demoraremos bastante en revelar el secreto... ¿qué pasará  
si quedo embarazada?  
R.: pues, tendrás al bebé y haremos que los demás se reserven su opinión...  
simplemente les diremos que no nos podemos casar o que no nos casaremos por  
el bebé, de cualquier modo no estaríamos mintiendo...  
A.: Eres muy inteligente, Saotome... (besándolo) Te amo...  
R.: yo también te amo, mi adorable princesita...  
A.: (sonrojada) eres muy tierno conmigo... tú no eras así...  
R.: eso es tu culpa... je, je... pero no me molesta... te quiero  
demasiado...  
Esa noche se fueron a dormir muy temprano, querían partir de madrugada  
rumbo a su destino. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y pronto se fueron  
hacia la estación... el tren demoró algunas horas en llegar, pero no lo  
notaron, estaban demasiado felices... llegaron a la hora de cenar y Ryoga y  
Ukyo los esperaban en la estación...  
Ukyo: (gritando) ¡Ranma! ¡Por acá!  
R.: Ukyo, Ryoga... ¿cómo están?  
Ryoga: Ranma, viejo amigo, estamos bien... ¿y tú?  
R.: Bien también... ella es Akane Tendo, mi prometida...  
U.: Mucho gusto, Akane Tendo, soy Ukyo Kuonji, pero puedes llamarme Ukyo...  
A.: Mucho gusto, Ukyo... ustedes pueden llamarme Akane...  
Ry.: yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, pero llámame Ryoga... es un placer...  
U.: vamos, chicos... se nos hace tarde...  
Esa noche...  
Ry.: vaya que han tenido problemas... con unos padres están ansiosos por  
que se casen... pobres...  
U.: ¿pero no estarían dándoles en el gusto?  
R.: No exactamente... la verdad es que no se lo diremos aún...  
A.: estudiaremos y participaremos en torneos... luego les diremos...  
primero realizaremos nuestros sueños...  
U.: ¿y si quedas embarazada?  
A.: Pues..  
R.: solo diremos que no nos casaremos solo por el bebé...  
Ry.: Muy listo... -_-u  
Esa noche, Ranma y Akane durmieron tranquilos, sabían que pronto serían  
marido y mujer, aunque solo 4 personas lo sabrían...  
2 semanas después...  
Ry.: Vamos, Ranma... nos iremos a tu casa, no puedes ver a la novia hasta  
mañana a la hora de la boda...  
R.: Está bien... - a Akane - nos veremos mañana, princesa...  
A.: Ve tranquilo, querido...  
U.: Sí... y no se retrasen mañana... recuerden que hoy llegaron tarde al  
registro civil...  
Ry.: no llegaremos tarde a la Iglesia. No te preocupes...  
Al otro día...  
Sacerdote: Akane Tendo, ¿aceptas a Ranma Saotome por esposo para amarlo...  
hasta que la muerte los separe?  
A.: Sí, acepto...  
Sacerdote: Ranma Saotome, ¿aceptas a Akane Tendo por esposa para amarla...  
hasta que la muerte los separe?  
R.: Sí, acepto...  
Ryoga le dio los anillos al sacerdote y luego se prometieron amor eterno...  
  
Sacerdote: ...Yo los declaro marido y mujer...  
La joven pareja, selló su pacto con un dulce beso, ahora nada los  
separaría... luego de esto, los 4 amigos se fueron a celebrar hasta altas  
horas de la madrugada...  
Al día siguiente...  
R.: Nos iremos a una isla de Luna de Miel...  
A.: ¿los veremos en Nerima?  
U.: Sí, nos iremos en unos días... solo queda 1 mes para matricularse y  
luego comienzan las clases... debo abrir un restaurante allá...  
Ry.: ¡Váyanse ya! El tren se les va...  
La pareja recién casada, llegó esa misma noche a la cabaña que habían  
alquilado para su Luna de Miel... en ella se entregaron el uno al otro con  
ternura y pasión... ahora eran uno solo... un mismo corazón...  
1 mes después, llegaban a Nerima...  
R.: Akane, mañana llega la familia... tendremos que estar separados....  
A.: Lo sé, pero nos iremos Tokio a estudiar... allí tendremos un lugar para  
estar solos... solo serán 2 semanas...  
R.: Tienes razón... - besándola - te amo tanto, princesa.  
Al otro día, a la hora de la cena...  
M. N.: ¿cómo te fue, Ranma? ¿Y a ti, hija?  
A.: Me fue bien, pero tuve que estar sola... mis amigas desaparecieron, así  
que aproveché de entrenar en la playa...  
M. N.: ¡OH!  
R.: Pues mi entrenamiento estuvo genial, con Ryoga hicimos muchas cosas...  
2 semanas después...  
A.: los llamaremos... pero no esperen mucho, las clases nos tomarán mucho  
tiempo...  
S.: ¿vendrán para la boda de Kasumi?  
R.: Sí, aquí estaremos...  
A.: No me perdería la boda de mi hermana...  
N.: ¿ya saben donde van a vivir?  
R.: la universidad nos asignará un lugar al llegar... les avisaremos...  
A.: Bien, ya debemos irnos, el taxi ya llegó...  
R.: Nos vemos en un par de meses...  
Todos: Hasta luego...  
Luego de la despedida, los 2 jóvenes se fueron felices... nadie sabía como  
ni donde vivirían, ya que la universidad les había asignado un departamento  
para el matrimonio Saotome - Tendo... en la casa pensaban que serían 2  
habitaciones, pero no los sacarían de su error... (JE, JE)  
Pasaron las semanas, la universidad era relativamente difícil, pero los 2  
se ayudaban... estaban juntos y eran felices, solo les hacía falta una  
cosa... hasta que un día...  
A.: Ranma, te tengo una sorpresa...  
R.: (extrañado) ¿Sorpresa?  
A.: Sí... dentro de 7 meses seremos 3...  
R.: ¿QUÉ? No me digas que... estás...  
A.: Sí... estoy embarazada...  
R.: (abrazándola) ¡Soy tan feliz!  
Luego de eso, 2 semanas después, volvían a Nerima para la boda de Kasumi...  
  
S.: Hijos, ¿cómo están?  
R.: bien, la universidad es muy agradable cuando no hay clases y tener a  
mis amigos cerca, lo hace bastante soportable...  
A.: Es verdad, Ryoga y Ukyo son muy simpáticos y hacen que las clases y  
trabajos sean más agradables...  
M. N.: veo que se llevan mucho mejor...  
A.: Sí, es que... hemos tenido que estudiar juntos y tuvimos que dejar de  
pelear...  
R.: eso, combinado con unas amenazas de Ukyo y Ryoga de no estudiar nunca  
más con nosotros...  
N.: Me alegro de que ellos ayuden en su relación...  
Al otro día en la fiesta, todos se veían muy felices, Kasumi se veía  
radiante y su esposo mostraba su dicha... la celebración duró toda la  
noche, por lo que los novios se despidieron para partir a su Luna de  
Miel...  
Por la tarde, todos estaban sentados comentando la fiesta pero de pronto  
Akane se sintió mal y se desmayó...  
R.: ¡Akane! - pensando - debe ser por el embarazo...  
M. N.: ¡Ranma, llévala a su cuarto!  
Rato después...  
A.: (despertando) mmmm... ¿Ranma?  
R.: ¿te sientes mejor?  
A.: sí... ¿te preocupé?  
R.: Sí, me diste un buen susto... pero recordé tu estado y me calmé un  
poco...  
A.: tendremos que hablar con ellos...  
R.: Sí, mañana antes de irnos...  
A.: Está bien...  
R.: ahora, sigue durmiendo, ya es tarde y todos descansan... yo me quedaré  
a tu lado...  
Al otro día...  
R.: Bueno, nos vamos...  
A.: Los llamaremos...  
M. N.: ¿estás bien, hija?  
A.: Sí, mamá... es normal que me pase esto...  
M. N.: ¿normal?  
R.: lo que pasa es que...  
S.: ¿qué le pasa a mi hija?  
Nab.: ¿no estarás esperando un bebé, hermanita?  
A.: De hecho, así es... estoy embarazada...  
M. N.: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
S.: ¿Y de quien es el bebé?  
R.: Mío, señor...  
N.: ¡HIJO!  
M. N.: Supongo que se van a casar, ¿verdad?  
R.: No nos casaremos solo por un bebé...  
A.: nosotros veremos qué hacer...  
R.: Ahora, nos vamos...  
A.: Adiós, familia... nos veremos en unos meses...  
La familia los despidió confundidos, no entendían que era lo que pasaba,  
pero ya nada podían hacer...  
Los meses pasaron, el vientre de Akane crecía lentamente y Ranma la  
observaba, veía lo hermosa que se veía con su embarazo... los dos estaban  
felices...  
Por fin llegó el tiempo de que naciera el bebé, habían viajado a Nerima  
para que fuera atendido por el Dr. Tofú... el parto fue fácil, Akane dio a  
luz a una hermosa niña llamada Sakura... a su mente vino el recuerdo de  
años atrás, cuando se habían conocido, y ya se habían cumplido 2 años desde  
que habían salido de la escuela y hoy, por fin, eran una verdadera familia.  
Aún así, a pesar de su felicidad, no revelaron su secreto y dejaron muy en  
claro que no se casarían solo por el bebé...  
R.: (pensando) ¡Pobres! Si supieran la verdad...  
A.: Ranma, debemos volver a Tokio...  
R.: Lo sé, mañana nos iremos, el Dr. Ya dio su aprobación...  
A.: Debemos asistir a clases... estaba pensando en adelantar cursos, pero  
creo que lo haré más adelante, Sakura ocupa casi todo mi tiempo...  
R.: Si quieres, podemos contratar a alguien para que tú puedas estudiar más  
tranquila...  
A.: No lo sé, decidámoslo después, ¿ok?  
R.: Está bien...  
Al volver a Tokio, Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma tenía razón, por lo  
tanto comenzaron a buscar a alguien para que cuidara a la pequeña... al  
cabo de unos días, contrataron a una joven con experiencia en bebés y así  
los estudios se hicieron más simples... 2 años más tarde, Akane daba a luz  
a otro bebé, era un niño al que llamaron Seiya.  
Un año más tarde, se titulaban de Profesores de Educación Física. Para ese  
entonces, Ranma ya había ganado varias medallas en algunos torneos  
regionales de Artes Marciales.  
El tiempo pasó muy rápido para ellos, se hicieron famosos en todo Japón y,  
gracias a esto, el Dojo Saotome - Tendo (ex Dojo Tendo) prosperaba, siendo  
las clases muy concurridas.  
Gracias a su fama, los torneos internacionales no se hicieron esperar,  
enfrentaron diversos tipos de peleas, pero siempre salían victoriosos,  
Ranma en primer lugar y Akane en segundo. Parecía que todo iba muy bien  
para ellos...  
4 años después del nacimiento de Seiya, nacían 2 bebés, unos hermosos  
mellizos a los que bautizaron como Yuriko y Keishiro. La familia ya no  
opinaba al respecto, solo esperaban que la joven pareja hiciera lo  
correcto.  
Durante los siguientes 6 años, solo participaban en torneos y fueron  
vencedores, nada los detuvo, habían logrado sus sueños, y solo les faltaba  
uno por cumplir...  
R.: Volveremos a Nerima y construiremos nuestra casa, luego le diremos a la  
familia la verdad... ¿te parece?  
A.: Sí, los niños ya están ansiosos... solo oyen a sus abuelos repetir que  
debemos casarnos...  
R.: Pronto sabrán la verdad, no te preocupes...  
Meses después, Nabiki se casaba con Kuno y partía a su Luna de Miel,  
mientras Akane ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo...  
7 meses después...  
A.: Es precioso... nuestro quinto hijo... ¿cómo le llamaremos?  
R.: me gustaría que se llamara Akira... ¿te gusta?  
A.: Sí... es lindo... - mirando al bebé - hola, Akira... bienvenido a la  
familia...  
R.: cuando salgas de aquí, nos iremos a nuestra casa... ya está lista, mamá  
me ayudó a acomodar los muebles que elegiste...  
A.: Eso significa que la hora de la verdad está cerca...  
R.: Sí... además, debemos decírselo a mi madre antes de que...  
A.: Tranquilo, ella lo sabrá y se irá en paz...  
Días más tarde...  
A.: ¿Les gusta la casa?  
M. N.: ¡es preciosa!  
N.: mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto...  
R.: (apareciendo) eso es verdad, es por eso que hice algo hace muchos  
años... algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir...  
S.: ¡Ranma!  
Nab.: ¿qué hiciste?  
R.: pues... Me casé...  
N.: ¿te casaste? ¿Cuando?  
A.: hace 13 años... nosotros nos casamos... nuestros hijos lo saben... solo  
ustedes lo ignoraban...  
M. N.: Entonces, ¿ustedes son marido y mujer?  
R.: así es, Akane es mi esposa... ella es la Señora Saotome desde hace 13  
años...  
S.: ¿¿Qué?!  
A.: Así es, papá... al salir de la escuela nos casamos mientras ustedes  
estaban en la playa... nuestros padrinos son Ukyo y Ryoga...  
N.: así que me hiciste caso, Ranma...  
R.: Sí, siempre pensé en ellos... nos ayudaron mucho...  
M. N.: Bueno... ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!  
Así pasó la tarde, con celebraciones y alegría... por la noche, la casa  
quedó tranquila... solo se podía apreciar una pareja de enamorados y, en  
sus recamaras, unos hermosos niños dormidos...  
Esa noche, en el Dojo Saotome - Tendo, 2 sombras se veían descansar luego  
de una larga practica... mientras estaban tendidos en el suelo, poco a poco  
se durmieron...  
El sol comenzó a alumbrar el Dojo, los primeros rayos cayeron sobre la cara  
de 2 jóvenes que descasaban plácidamente...  
R.: ¿Akane?  
A.: ¿mmmmm?  
R.: ¿Dónde estamos?  
A.: pues en el Dojo Saot... digo, Tendo...  
R.: ¿fue un sueño?  
A.: ¿tú también?  
R.: Sí, al parecer soñamos lo mismo.  
A.: me hubiera gustado que.  
Los 2: Fuera real...  
R.: ¿lo dices en serio?  
A.: (roja) sí.  
R.: (acercándose) ¿sabes? Yo... yooo... te... te amo...  
A.: ¿de veras? - abrazándolo - yo también te amo, Ranma...  
R.: ¿haremos realidad nuestros sueños?  
A.: sí, pero nuestras madres no estarán presentes...  
R.: lo sé, pero... ¿te casarías conmigo?  
A.: Sí.  
Lentamente se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente.  
R.: ¿quién nos ayudará para que nos casemos sin que se enteren?  
A.: ¿Ryoga y Ukyo? Ellos parecen llevarse bien y... se ven lindos juntos...  
R.: sí. creo que podría resultar...  
A.: seremos felices y lo diremos cuando realicemos nuestros sueños...  
R.: sí, pero esta vez nuestros hijos lo sabrán desde siempre...  
A.: ¿hijos?  
R.: claro, quiero tener una familia contigo...  
A.: yo también.  
R.: deberemos disimular, pero ahora sabremos que los insultos no son en  
serio...  
A.: Sí, será nuestro secreto...  
Los 2: Te amo...  
Mientras se besaban, una estrella fugaz surcaba el firmamento buscando a  
alguien a quien cumplir su deseo... Por un momento la estrella brilló en su  
máximo esplendor y luego desapareció... alguien había pedido un deseo...  
FIN (¿?) 


End file.
